


Paint it black

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Choking, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Powerplay, Sexual Violence but both love that
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Beziehung war nicht das richtige Wort für das, was sie hatten. So sehr sie sich auch vor der Mannschaft Wortgefechte lieferten, so wenig sprachen sie hinter verschlossenen Türen miteinander. Es war kein Raum für überflüssiges Gerede zwischen ihnen. Da war nur Sex; harter, kalter, deutliche Spuren hinterlassender Sex. Und doch war das was er mit Ren hatte, eigenartiger Weise das einzige in Hux's ganzem bisherigen Leben, das einer Beziehung wenigstens im entferntesten Sinne ähnelte.





	Paint it black

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Paint it black (Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515558) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve)



> Die Rechte des Liedes liegen vermutlich bei den Rolling Stones, die Rechte von Star Wars bei Disney und George Lucas. Ich habe mir die Lyriks und die Charaktere nur ausgeborgt und verdiene mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern tue es lediglich aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten.

Paint it black

I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door, I must have it painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black

(Ciara, Paint it black)

 

Im kalten Licht der Nasszelle wirkten die Hämatome unwirklich, wie aufgemalt und doch spürte General Armitage Hux jedes einzelne von ihnen, als er aus der Duschkabine herausstieg. Einige von ihnen waren noch frisch und trugen ein wütendes Rot zur Schau. Die Älteren färbten seine blasse Haut in beinah allen Farben des Regenbogens, von einem Gelborange bis zu einem tiefen Blau, das so dunkel war, dass es fast Schwarz wirkte. Der große Spiegel, welcher in die gegenüberliegende Metallwand eingelassen war, überließ wenig seiner Vorstellungskraft, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Dank der Uniform, die abgesehen von seinem Gesicht alles weitere verbarg, würde niemand die Blessuren sehen. In der Besprechung auf der Brücke, die heute als erstes auf seinem Terminplan stand, würde es ihn vermutlich all seine Beherrschung kosten, seine Miene bei jeder Bewegung seines zerschlagenen Körpers neutral zu halten, dennoch hieß er den Schmerz willkommen. Er erdete ihn, schulte seine Wachsamkeit, schärfte seinen Verstand. 

Immerhin schien er dieses Mal keine Gehirnerschütterung zu haben. Das dumpfe Pochen hinter seinen Augen war eher eine Folge der Luftnot, als Ren ihm mit der Macht die Kehle zugedrückt hatte, bis der Sauerstoffmangel zu einem regelrechten Sternenregen hinter Hux's geschlossenen Lidern geführt hatte. Hux genoss es beinah so sehr wie Ren, wenn er ihm die Luft zum Atmen verweigerte. Es war ein Spiel am Rande des Abgrunds, doch bisher hatte sich der dunkelhaarige Ritter immer rechtzeitig zurückgezogen, hatte bewusst darauf geachtet die Grenze nicht zu überschreiten. Obwohl keine Würgemale zu sehen waren, schmerzte sein Hals nicht weniger als wenn Ren seine Hände benutzt hätte. Doch das tat er nie, nicht ein einziges Mal hatte Ren selbst Hand an ihn gelegt, sondern immer die Macht benutzt um seine Dominanz gegenüber Hux zu demonstrieren. Doch obwohl das Schlucken unangenehm war, würde der General keinen Medidroiden aufsuchen. Diese Maßnahme behielt er sich für die wirklich schwerwiegenden Verletzungen vor, denn auch wenn die Droiden keine Fragen stellten, wurden die Behandlungen trotzdem in seiner Akte vermerkt und Hux konnte es sich nicht leisten, unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Durch die Fehler anderer Mitglieder der Ersten Ordnung hatte er gelernt, dass eine negative Beurteilung die Karriere kosten konnte und Hux war nicht so weit gekommen, um jetzt durch etwas so Profanes wie seine Beziehung zu Kylo Ren zu Fall gebracht zu werden. 

Wobei Beziehung nicht das richtige Wort für das war, was sie hatten. So sehr sie sich auch vor der Mannschaft Wortgefechte lieferten, so wenig sprachen sie hinter verschlossenen Türen miteinander. Es war kein Raum für überflüssiges Gerede zwischen ihnen. Da war nur Sex; harter, kalter, deutliche Spuren hinterlassender Sex. Und doch war das was er mit Ren hatte, eigenartiger Weise das einzige in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben, das einer Beziehung wenigstens im entferntesten Sinne ähnelte. Seine Stellung in der Erstren Ordnung hatte dazu geführt, dass Hux seit Jahren niemanden mehr in sein Bett gelassen hatte. Als ranghöchster Offizier dieses Sternenzerstörers konnte er sich eine Schwäche nicht leisten und die kleinen Speichellecker, die unter ihm dienten, waren weit unter seiner Würde - selbst für reinen Sex. 

Schon immer war Macht das einzige gewesen, das ihn angezogen hatte, daher war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sein Ausbilder an der Akademie der erste gewesen war, dem Hux sich hingegeben hatte und Ren war nach dem Obersten Anführer der einzige, der jetzt noch über dem General stand. Eine Liaison mit Snoke war undenkbar, selbst wenn er nicht nur als Hologramm auf dem Finalizer gewesen wäre, doch Ren war nicht nur greifbar sondern schien sogar genau wie er selbst einen Ausgleich für den hohen Stresspegel zu benötigen. Daher war es nicht verwunderlich, dass ihre ständigen Auseinandersetzungen irgendwann über den verbalen Punkt hinaus geschossen waren. Sie waren Antagonisten. Zwei Teile eines Magneten, sich abstoßend oder doch zwangsläufig irgendwie miteinander verbunden.

Hux wusste noch genau wie gut es sich angefühlt hatte und immer noch anfühlte, Kylo Rens raue ungezügelte Macht zu spüren. Wenn er die Beherrschung verlor war Ren wie ein Tier, skrupellos und selbstsüchtig und komplett auf seine Instinkte reduziert. Doch das war für Hux okay. Er wollte nicht mehr, brauchte es nicht. In der sterilen Umgebung des Finalizers galt das Gesetz des Stärkeren und das bedeutete, dass Gefühle eine Schwäche waren, die man sich hier nicht leisten konnte. Hux war voll und ganz zufrieden damit, bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit von Ren in die Matratze gefickt zu werden oder gegen die Wand oder auf dem Schreibtisch oder was auch sonst gerade zur Verfügung stand. Aneinander gekuschelt einzuschlafen war etwas für Rebellen nicht für Mitglieder der Ersten Ordnung. Meist entkleideten sie sich nicht einmal für den Akt. Das war auch nicht nötig. Für seinen Part reichte es voll und ganz die Hose samt Unterwäsche bis in die Kniekehlen hinunter zu schieben und den schweren Uniformmantel aus dem Weg zu halten, der Rest konnte an Ort und Stelle bleiben. Bei Ren war es sogar noch weniger, lediglich ein Öffnen seines Hosenstalls. Die Handschuhe legte er dabei nie ab und bei ihrem ersten Fick hatte Ren sogar den Helm aufbehalten. 

Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass ihre Treffen einer gewissen Methode folgten. Meist ging dem körperlichen Akt ein verbales Intermezzo auf Kommandoebene voraus, das beide Männer so erhitzte, dass ein großartiges Vorspiel nicht von Nöten war. Kaum, dass sie in der Abgeschiedenheit eines Lagerraums, einer Verhöreinheit oder – im günstigsten Fall - von Hux's Quartier waren, fielen sie schon übereinander her und fast unverzüglich nachdem sie ihre Bedürfnisse gestillt hatten, trennten sich ihre Wege wieder. Obwohl die Rollen beim Sex klar verteilt waren, war es Hux trotzdem wichtig, dass er bei ihren Auseinandersetzungen nie klein bei gab, weder in der Öffentlichkeit noch im Privaten. Nein, Hux war Gift und Galle, Zähne und Fingernägel und es bereitete ihm Genugtuung zu wissen, dass Ren unter seiner schwarzen Robe mindestens so viele Beweise ihrer Leidenschaft am Körper trug, wie er selbst. 

Das gestrige Treffen hatte keine Ausnahme zu den vorangegangenen dargestellt. Hux wusste nicht einmal was es war, das ihren Disput entfacht hatte – es hatte irgendetwas mit einer Lappalie bezüglich einer Aufklärungsmission zu tun - doch er konnte sich noch genau an Ren's vor Wut zusammengebissene Zähne erinnern, als sie sich wie zwei tollwütige Hunde gegenüber gestanden und sich angefunkelt hatten. In stiller Übereinkunft hatten sie daraufhin den Weg zum Munitionsdepot gewählt. Schweigend und mit ausreichend Abstand zueinander; nur ihre Stiefel hatten auf dem kalten Stahl des Gangs widergehallt. Doch kaum, dass sie die Tür des Geschützstauraums hinter sich verriegelt hatten, war da kein Halten mehr gewesen. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte Haut auf Haut getroffen, warmer Atem erhitzte Haut gestreift und hartes Fleisch sich in seinem willigen Gegenüber vergraben. 

Der Rest verschwamm in einem Nebel aus Begierde und Leidenschaft und die Resultate konnte Hux heute im Spiegel begutachten. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an die Hämatome zu verschwenden, zog er sich ein dunkles Unterhemd über, bevor er in die restliche Uniform und den Mantel schlüpfte. General Hux legte viel Wert auf sein gepflegtes, tadelloses Aussehen. Glattrasiert und die Frisur mit genug Pomade fixiert, um sicher zu sein, dass jedes Haar auch am Ende des Tageszyklus noch an seinem Platz war, fühlte er sich bereit für einen neuen Tag an der Spitze der Befehlskette.

XXXXXX

Obwohl er es niemals zugeben würde, irritierte es Hux ohne Ende, als Kylo Ren bei der Besprechung auftauchte. Es war eine taktische Absprache der obersten Offiziere zur Einnahme eines Außenstützpunkts der Rebellen, der Ritter von Ren hatte dort nichts zu suchen, weshalb Hux versuchte ihn so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Doch es war nicht einfach Satellitenbilder auszuwerten und über die benötigte Truppenstärke für den Einsatz zu debattieren, wenn er die ganze Zeit Ren's Augen auf sich fühlte und es wurde auch nicht besser dadurch, dass sein wunder Hintern ihn stetig daran erinnerte, wie sie gestern übereinander hergefallen waren. Es geschah nicht oft, dass Hux dankbar dafür war, den größten Teil seiner Arbeit im Stehen zu erledigen, doch allein der Gedanke daran, sich hinsetzen zu müssen, sorgte dafür, dass sich seine Muskeln schmerzhaft verspannten. Vermutlich spürte Ren es auch, benutzte mal wieder die Macht um in Hux's Kopf herumzuwühlen, wie in einem Haufen getragener Wäsche, was Hux als einen unangenehmen Druck in seinem Schädel wahrnahm, doch sein Blick gab nicht Preis, ob es ihn befriedigte zu wissen, dass er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Hux bei jeder Bewegung unwillkürlich an ihn denken musste.

Es erschien ihm fast wie eine Erlösung, als die Besprechung zu Ende war und er sich zurückziehen konnte, um via Holo-Verbindung mit den Ingenieuren über die Fertigstellung der Starkiller Basis zu konferieren. Die neue Waffe der Ersten Ordnung war zum größten Teil Hux's Planung entsprungen und auch wenn er nicht ständig persönlich vor Ort war um ihren Bau zu überwachen, ließ er sich doch täglich Meldung darüber abgeben, wie die Arbeiten vorangingen. Wenn alles nach Plan verlief, würde Starkiller ein Meilenstein der Waffentechnik werden. Mehr noch, es würde der Nagel zum Sarg der Rebellion sein und Hux mit diesem Erfolg unsterblich machen. Er würde der Zerstörer sein, der Herrscher über Leben und Tod. Jeder bis zu den Grenzen des Outer Rim würde seinen Namen kennen. Im Rahmen seiner Position würde er beinah so mächtig sein wie Snoke oder Kylo Ren und das ganz ohne mit besonderen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet zu sein.

Der Gedanke an diese glorreiche Zukunft verlieh ihm ein Hochgefühl, das auch dann noch anhielt, als er am Ende des vorgegebenen Tageszyklus vor dem Schreibtisch in seinem Quartier stand und auf seinem Datenpad Berechnungen über Schildstärke und Feuerkraft seines Projektes überprüfte. So versunken war er in seine Arbeit, dass ihn das Piepen des Kommunikationspaneels an seiner Quartiertür regelrecht zusammenzucken ließ. Es überraschte ihn Ren auf dem Gang vorzufinden, ließ ihn aber dennoch ein. Ein Treffen ganz ohne Vorwarnung war mehr als ungewöhnlich für den Meister der Ritter von Ren.

„Ich werde morgen auf eine Mission gehen“, erklärte Kylo Ren ohne Umschweife. „Der Oberste Anführer hat einen Auftrag für mich.“

„Und?“ Fragend hob General Hux die Augenbrauen. Ren war ihm über seinen Verbleib keine Rechenschaft schuldig und selbst wenn dem so gewesen wäre, hätte ein Holo oder eine Kommunikator-Nachricht voll und ganz als Mitteilung gereicht.

„Es kann sein, dass meine Mission langwierig wird.“ Ren's Augen, groß und dunkel, bohrten sich in die kalten, blauen seines Gegenübers. „Ich werde also länger nicht für physischen Kontakt zur Verfügung stehen.“

Ah, daher wehte also der Wind. Ren erhoffte sich eine Art von Abschiedsfick, wovon Hux's Hintern im Moment jedoch nicht allzu angetan war. „Keine Sorge, ich denke, meine Hand wird ein würdiger Vertreter während Eurer Abwesenheit sein“, reizte Hux den anderen Mann mit spöttisch verzogenen Lippen. 

Taktierend legte Ren den Kopf schief, während er einen Schritt nach vorn trat. „Ich denke nicht, dass es das selbe ist, wenn Eure Hand Euch so berührt.“ Langsam streckte er seinen Arm nach vorn und ließ die behandschuhten Fingerspitzen sanft die Konturen von Hux's Kiefer nach fahren.

Ein Schaudern überkam Hux's Körper bei der Berührung, dennoch zwang er sich das Kreuz durchzudrücken, während er gleichzeitig die Hände hinter dem Körper verschränkte und erwiderte so kühl wie möglich: „Ihr überschätzt Euch.“

„Tue ich das?“ gab Ren ruhig zurück, bevor sein Daumen Hux's Unterlippe entlang strich.

Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte Hux ein Stöhnen, bei dem Gedanken daran, das Leder der Handschuhe an seinen Hüften spüren zu wollen. Die Vorstellung allein sorgte dafür, dass sein Glied bereits hab hart gegen seine Unterwäsche drückte. Trotzdem würde er nicht klein bei geben, das verlangte seine Achtung vor sich selbst. „Und ob“, stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Wie schade“, entgegnete Ren, während sein Blick über Hux's Körper wanderte und die unmissverständliche Beule in seinem Schritt wahrnahm. Die legere Kleidung, die Hux in seinem Privatquartier bevorzugte verbarg weit weniger als die vielen Schichten seiner Uniform. „Ich werde Euch in jedem Fall vermissen.“

Noch bevor Hux diese unpassende Bemerkung mit einer höhnischen Antwort ad absurdum führen konnte, hatte Ren bereits den Abstand zwischen ihnen geschlossen und seine Lippen auf die des Generals gepresst. Eine Hand vergrub er dabei in Hux's Haar, während die andere auf seinem Rücken lag, so als habe er Angst, der andere Mann würde ihn wegstoßen, wenn er ihn nicht fest an sich presste. Doch Hux tat nichts dergleichen, stattdessen stand er da wie erstarrt, stocksteif vor Schock und zu nichts fähig außer mit allen Sinnen die Präsenz des anderen Mannes wahrzunehmen. Das glatte Leder des Handschuhes auf seiner Kopfhaut, der Druck seiner Finger in seinem Kreuz, die Schwellung in seinem Schritt, die davon sprach, dass Ren genauso erregt war wie er selbst und sein Mund, der sich feucht und weich und völlig unpassend auf den seinen presste, als wolle er ihn beißen, essen und trinken zugleich. Dann ließ Ren mit einem Mal von ihm ab und zog sich einer Flucht gleich zurück, am ganzen Körper sichtbar zitternd und mit Augen so groß, dass sie sein ganzes Gesicht einzunehmen schienen. Er sagte nichts mehr, sah ihn nur immer weiter an, als er rückwärts stolpernd blind auf das Paneel hämmerte, so dass die Tür zur Seite glitt. Erst dann drehte er sich um und rauschte davon, wie ein schwarzer, übergroßer Vogel, nur das Poltern seiner Stiefel war noch zu hören, bis sich die Tür automatisch wieder schloss.

Noch immer stand Hux stocksteif da, nicht fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Der Geruch des anderen Mannes umhüllte ihn wie eine Wolke aus Leder und Asche und Ren selbst. Was zur Hölle war das gerade? Wenn es in den Monaten etwas gegeben hatte, das sie in stillschweigender Übereinkunft nie getan hatten, dann war es sich zu küssen. Es war eine rote Linie, absolut verbotenes Terrain und nun hatte Ren sie einfach überquert. Es war ein geringer Trost zu wissen, dass der andere Mann von seinem Handeln scheinbar genauso geschockt war wie er selbst. Offenbar hatte sein Körper sich dem Drang ergeben, ohne seinen Geist vorher davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Großartig. Hux's Knie fühlten sich plötzlich weich an, so dass er dem Impuls nachgab sich auf den Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch zu setzen und sich gleich darauf wünschte es nicht getan zu haben, als seine wunde Kehrseite unmittelbar zu protestieren begann. Wenn es in Ren's Absicht gelegen hatte, einen bleibenden Eindruck, ja eine Markierung auf ihm zu hinterlassen, hatte er sein Ziel deutlich erreicht. Denn Hux war sich sicher, auch wenn das Gefühl von Kylo Rens Schwanz in seinem Hintern nicht mehr sein würde als ein hohles Echo und die Hämatome irgendwann verblasst waren, würde keine Zeit der Welt das Gefühl von Ren's Lippen auf den seinen abwaschen.


End file.
